The Ambitious One
Synopsis Emma is on the balcony while El Dorado is fly. Shion is inside the house flying it while Anise gives him directions. Luu jumps onto Shion asking him to let her try, but causes the house to fall. before the hit the sea, Luu kicks a button causing a cannon to fire at the sea, shocking everyone but exciting Luu. Shion then rushes to Emma. Emma ask if he was worried about her and that she is fine. Shion denies it and says taht he's their to straighten a picture. Anise wonders how long it'll take before he is true to his feelings. Emma then helps him straighten the picture. Later they are in the room where the map of magico is. Emma comments that they progress far in the ritual, Anise tells her that she has gotten good at completing the rituals. Emme says that he had fun with eating sweet sprinkled with magical powder together and that she would want to do it again. Shion says that he would never do that again. Emma then asks what the next ritual is. Anise says that they have a problem with that a hands her a letter to read. Emma reads the letter and is glad that someone has gathered items for the rituals for them. Shion says that its Raven and that he is the guy he dislikes most in the world. Anise says that he is a nice guy. Shion says taht going to his house will be a pain and that they should get the stuff and scram, which Anise agrees. Emma is shocked and says that he was kind enough to gather the items. They then arrive at a large castle. Inside Emma and Luu are amasedat it and ask what is it. Shion tells them that its the Ecnovious School of Rituals, and that it is a training school for people to become top-notch mages. He also explain what people can learn their. Emma says that it looks fun and that she never attended a school before. Anise tells Emma that Raven is the youngest ever to assume the position of headmaster their, shocking her. Anise continues to says that he is smarter then Shion and a pioneer at creating new and safe rituals. She also says that Raven is the last of the Three Sages of the West. Emma is then glad that he is helping them, while Shion doesn't care. Raven then shows up and greets them whle holding some kids. Raven then tries to calm the children to calm down but scaries them. Everyone is then surprised to see how he acts. Raven then explains that student shave asked him to take care of their kids while in class. Other people then ask him for help (Grading tests, changing a light bulb, organizing the library, and even taking out the garbage) which he gladly does. Raven then summons some drinks for them. Emma then introduces herself to Raven as Shion's wife. Shion tells her to stop introducing herself that way. Raven then tells them to come inside. Shion then sees the Magico items. Anise tells Ravens that it mustn't have been easy for him to gather them. He says taht he had graduates adn friend help him with getting them and that he would have gathered more if he started sooner. Shion the gathers the items and decides to leave. Raven stops him, which Shion tells him that he was kidding. Shion then summons a pile dries demon squid. Shion then says that since he interested in money he got him the squid. Raven says the he expected nothing less from his best friend who challenged the rituals at Fool's Town. Shion says that he totally traumatized him. Emma says that its nice that Shion has a friend, while Shion says that he is not his friend. Raven apologizes to Shion and says that they might not remain as friends. He then walks to Emma and proposes to her, Shocking everyone. Raven says that he wanted to help them at first but during his investigation he fell in to with her. He aks her to complete Magico with him, and that he will bring Emma more happiness then Shion could.